


Power Rangers Skits

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l





	1. Chapter 1

**Zordon** \- [overlooks the scrappy teens] Hello teenagers with attitude. You have 11 days to become the latest squad of Power Rangers and defeat the evil Rita Repulsa before she destroys the world

[The room rumbles] 

 **Zordon**  - R2-D2 ! 

 **Alpha 5** \- Alpha.....

 **Zordon**  - What is this rumbling ?

 **Alpha 5** \- Rita’s discovered that there’s gold beneath the town instead of wasting 11 days hitting up hobo’s and jewelry stores She’s summoned Goldar ahead of schedule......

 **Zordon**  - Oh.......

 **Kimberly**  - [shakes head at the 3d wall effect] Some mentor you turned out to be....

[Zordon’s spaceship is ripped apart as Goldar plucks the Zeo Crystal from the ground, killing everyone on earth instantly]

* * *

Writing Requests  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	2. Chapter 2

[The Power Rangers walk into the room, each wearing a different armor then their usual]

 **Zordon** \- JASON ! 

 **Pink Jason**  - [walks forward] Yo

 **Zordon**  - What is this ? [looks at every ranger]  WHY did you trade your red coin ? 

 **Pink Jason**  - I like jets…..

 **Zordon**  - You are the LEADER . This is very unbecoming…..

 **Pink Jason** \- Nope [shakes head] Kim and I decided during the trade. I get the jet, and she gets leadership….

 **Red Kimberly** \- No takesies backsies

[Zordon turns to Zack, Trini and billy]

 **Zordon**  - And what about you three ? [shakes head at Trini] Why did you switch 

 **Blue Zack** \- [crosses arms and turns away]

[Trini smirks]

 **Zordon** \-  [impatient] What ? 

 **Yellow Billy**  - She won it off him in a poker ga….

 **Blue Zack**  - BILLY !

 **Yellow Billy**  - IT’S TRUE ! 

 **Black Trini -**  [smacks Zack] Don’t you yell at him. You’re just jealous because WE have our favorite colors 

 **Blue Zack**  - What ?

 **Yellow Billy**  - Yellow’s awesome =)

 **Black Trini** \- [nodding supportively] Yes it is Billy . Yes it is

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


End file.
